1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for electrically connecting shielding caps of multi-poled plugs to the ground potential layer of a mother board containing a plurality of contact members residing perpendicular thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German patent No. 27 40 684, fully incorporated herein by this reference, discloses that the shielding cap of a cable is secured to a carrier board of an assembly and is electrically connected to the ground potential layer of a subrack via the contact elements when the cable plug is inserted. The contact elements are fashioned at the subrack as contact springs. The shielding caps are provided with suitable contact surfaces against which the contact springs press in the plugged condition of the plug and, therefore, electrically connect the shielding caps to the ground potential. This known apparatus does not comprise the shortest and, therefore, lowest resistance connection between the shielding cap and the ground potential layer of the mother board. Increased signal processing rates and, therefore, higher noise fields of the signal lines as well as the increasing number of plug poles require a more effective shielding of the plug and the plug connector strips.